


Nobody Else's Just Mine

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always listen to Hermione, Drarry, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Those Darn Weasley Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: It was all George and Fred’s fault. Now Draco was missing and Harry had to find his husband before something happened to the sexy prat.





	Nobody Else's Just Mine

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Youth**

**came over me**

**like**

**a**

**mad storm.**

**I was**

**helpless**

**to the chemicals**

**roaring**

**in my brain.**

**\- Atticus**

 

* * *

 

 

“I got to find him!” Draco said repeatedly as he stumbled out the bedroom door.

 

“No, Draco, you need to get back to bed.” Ron Weasley pleaded while racing after the prat.

 

That night at dinner, Draco had been teasing the Weasley twins as usual. But this time George and Fred happened to bring along a prototype from their store. It looked just like a mint but was so much more. Whoever put it in their mouth would begin to appear as if drugged out of their gourd. Now maybe George put the fake mint on top of a plate of normal mints…and maybe Fred handed the plate to Draco first. It was what they liked to call plausible deniability.

 

Suffice it to say Draco had been slurring his words and glassy-eyed within minutes. Everyone glared over at the twins who finally caved and said the effects would only last twenty-four hours.

 

With such short notice, Harry wasn't able to get off of work, so he trusted Ron with keeping an eye on Draco. They took the babbling blond up to the bedroom and encouraged a nap. It worked, and Harry felt much better about leaving.

 

After everyone departed, Hermione turned to her slightly scatter-brained husband, “Remember to lock the bedroom door, and make sure to cast a containment spell around the bed in case Draco wakes up.”

 

Ron smirked, “I'm not a moron, Mione.”

 

She didn't look too sure about that but left anyway. Ron's mom had watched the kids while they had dinner with Harry, so Hermione had to get them home and in bed for the first day of school in the morning.

 

Seeing that Malfoy was completely passed out on the bed, Ron searched around for the remote for the TV. The Chudley Cannons were playing against Puddlemere United. Usually at home, Hermione didn't allow him to watch Quidditch. Said it had gotten too barbaric. This being the main reason Ron had agreed to watch Draco while Harry was at work.

 

As he sat on the end of the bed trying to cheer softly enough not to wake Draco, Ron totally forgot about the spell and locking the doors. Hence why thirty minutes later Ron was racing after Malfoy.

 

But by the time Ron sprinted down the stairs, through the lobby, and past the opened front door, he couldn't see the blond anywhere. “Bollocks, he's so fast! Harry's going to murder me! Ugh! That's if Hermione doesn't kill me first.”

 

Ron quickly went back into the house, grabbed his coat and locked up before nervously apparating home. “Mione? Hermione?! ”

 

The brunette quickly ran out of the living room, “Shhh. I just got all the kids to sleep.” That was when Hermione saw the naked fear in her husband's eyes. “What's wrong, Ronald? Why are you here and not over at Harry's with Malfoy?”

 

“Everything was going swimmingly, but all of a sudden Draco bolted out of bed saying that he had to find Harry. He ran out of the house before I could stop him.”

 

“Seriously! Ronald Weasley, I told you to lock the door AND do the containment spell. I knew I should have performed it myself before leaving.”

 

Hermione quickly apparated to George and Fred and brought them back with her to watch the kids while she and Ron fixed the mess their mint had started.

 

Using the Floo network, they traveled to the Ministry of Magic and made a beeline for Harry's office.

 

“Ron? Hermione? Where's Draco?” asked a very concerned Harry Potter.

 

“He bolted, Harry.” A guilty looking redhead said. “He was gone before I could get to the door.”

 

Harry grabbed his cloak and apparated back to the house. “I should have known that Draco couldn't even lay still for one night. Grrrr! Stupid, sexy man! He could be anywhere.”

 

Sitting on the bed, Harry closed his eyes. He'd been working on his occlumency skills and found since their wedding that he and Draco shared some kind of link. Focusing on his errant husband, Harry tried to forge a connection.

 

With the man's mind so muddled thanks to the Weasley twin's fake mint, Draco's thoughts were much wilder than Harry had ever seen. It was like flying really fast in an abstract piece of art painted by Norman Bates.

 

Through all the chaos, though, certain images kept repeating. Harry saw a dark sky, a full moon, trees, a bench, a path, raindrops and some decorative street lamps.

 

“I got it!” Harry quickly apparated to Finsbury Park where he and Draco had shared many wonderful moments. It was the place of their first date, first kiss, and it was even the place where Draco had proposed. And having seen certain carved initials on the bench in his vision, Harry knew Draco was at their spot.

 

And he was right.

 

If not for the full moon the guy would have faded into the darkness wearing all that black. Only his husband's silver-blond hair stood out gleaming like some mythical creature in the moonlight.

 

Thunder rumbled in the near distance…a tell-tale sign of the imminent storm that was about to start.

 

Harry took off his coat and wrapped it around his husband's shoulders, “Draco, hey…we need to get you home.”

 

“I got to find him…I got to find him.”

 

He tilted Draco's pale face upward till those beautiful grey eyes rested on his. “Hey, look you found me, babe. How about we go home now?”

 

“H…Harry?” Some clarity returned to Draco's gaze.

 

“Yeah, babe, I'm here. You need to come home with me okay?”

 

“No! Home is the bad place.”

 

Harry's brow furrowed at why Draco would think that. And then it dawned on him…that's where the twins had given Draco the mint earlier. “Okay, we won't go back to the bad place, but it's going to rain any minute, and we need to find shelter.”

 

“No, only stay here…here is good. I like here.”

 

The first few drops of rain slid down Harry's cheek as he tried to think of a solution. There was no way of getting them to a fireplace to use the Floo Network, nor could he risk apparating back with Draco in this mental state…it was tricky enough to do with a clear head. Harry really wish he would have thought ahead and brought a broom with him. He could have easily taken them both home that way.

 

More raindrops joined the first, and soon their hair was plastered to their faces. Looking above he saw that the tree branches could at least work with the Impervius Charm to keep the rain from falling on them. Harry took out his wand and soon they were in their own small cocoon of dryness.

 

“Harry, kiss me.” Draco mumbled as the man's face smushed against Harry's chest.

 

He leaned down and kissed the top of the wet, blond hair.

 

“No! Real kiss.” Draco said with a pout.

 

A kiss was placed on the man's damp cheek.

 

“NO! POTTER, you kiss me right.” Draco clutched at Harry's shoulders and plopped over onto Harry's lap. “Now you kiss me.”

 

Harry gushed.

 

His normally pristine husband looked like a drunk fish with those pink lips pursed like that. Being completely and utterly in love with the crazy man, Harry leaned forward and did as told. Draco's arms wrapping around his neck as their lips lingered together.

 

After the kiss slurred to an end, the man's face came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Drifting back into unconsciousness Draco smiled and murmured, “My Harry. Nobody else's just mine.”

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
